Un ange part
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Shuichi pense à sa relation avec Yuki et décide de vraiment la vivre... Mais... Et si ça devenait dangereux pour leurs vies de s'aimer ?ANCIENNE FIC DE L'AUTEUR !YAOI SLASH!


Base : Gravitation

Auteur : Camille

Titre : Un ange part

Genre : Song-fic, death-fic, cado pour Manu, dixit Kyltia : UA…

Blabla : Alors, c'est un cadeau pour Manu...juste un début de remerciement sur des choses qui se sont passées il y a un an. Merci Man'...

Disclaimer : Ni les personnages, ni la chanson (de Johnny Hallyday) ne sont à moi...Dommage pour les persos...

Note : Alma signifie en espagnol " âme ", la chanson évoquée par Suichi est une chanson de Renaud.

Un ange part…

__

Oh Marie, si tu savais

Tout le mal que l'on me fait.

"Sainte Vierge, protégez-le. Bénissez ceux qui le méritent."

La voix frêle s'élevait dans la chambre sombre. La noirceur de la pièce contrastait fortement avec le rose des cheveux de l'adolescent. Il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir tant son murmure était faible. Il priait pour l'homme de sa vie. Oh ! Oui, sûrement que l'adolescent ne connaîtrait jamais simplement le goût de ses lèvres. En effet...

'Yuki est et restera hétéro...Jamais je ne le toucherai...Seigneur ! Protégez-le ! Il le mérite...'

La fatigue prit le dessus...Et Suichi s'endormit, encore en prière, seulement un bras et la tête sur le lit...

_Oh Marie si je pouvais_

Dans tes bras nus

Me reposer.

"-Yuki ? Que fais-tu là ? demanda l'adolescent...

Moi ? Rien...Je te berce juste, lui répondit l'écrivain..."

Suichi se laissa aller contre le torse accueillant.

"-C'est un rêve, non ?

Oui...Ca va aller ?

Ne t'inquiète pas...Juste que j'aimerai que ça soit vrai...Mais tu n'es pas comme moi...Tu n'es pas gay...

Un jour viendra, tu trouveras..."

__

Est venue mon innocence

Tu étais pour moi ma dernière chance.

"Suichi ! Tu pourrais écouter ! Y'en a marre, tu es insupportable !"

'J'ai l'impression d'être ailleurs...Même Tohma hurle sur moi...J'ai l'impression de me perdre...Comme si je partais...Comme s'il me manquait une partie de moi-même. Comme si...Je n'étais pas entier...Il me manque quelque chose...quelqu'un...Toi...Yuki...'

__

Peu à peu tu disparais

Malgré mes efforts désespérés.

"Yukiiiii ! Tu avais promis d'aller manger avec moi ! Y'en a marre ! Tu ne tiens jamais tes promesses ! Tu m'avais dit que tu m'aiderais pour mes paroles ! Mais bien sûr, tu avais autre chose ! Jamais tu ne prends garde à moi !"

Il sortit en claquant la porte.

"-Il est vraiment énervé, fit remarquer Tohma.

Hn, lui répondit l'écrivain."

__

Et rien ne sera jamais plus pareil

Tu étais pour moi ma dernière chance.

_"Cher journal,_

Suichi m'a encore fait des avances...Comment lui expliquer que jamais je ne pourrai lui donner ce qu'il veut...Ca fait trop mal..."

L'homme ferma les yeux, la plume en suspend...Il se souvenait, comme si c'était hier, de la scène. Ils l'avaient attaché sur la table, dénudé. Insultes et coups avaient volés. Oui, il aimait les hommes, et alors ? Etait-ce une raison? Il ne savait plus...

__

Les hommes sont devenus fous à lier

Je donnerais tout pour oublier.

Flash-back

__

Leurs coups ne me touchent plus...Je suis plus que cela...Mais que dire des insultes, je...Elles me touchent plus que normales...C'est...Là, ils me prennent sans ménagement...Je hurle de toute la souffrance engendrée...Je ne comprend plus...Ils me murmurent quelques mots avant de partir...

Fin du flash-back

"Toujours nous t'aiderons à rester dans le bon chemin...Mon fils..."

Il était arrivé à oublier ces horreurs...Mais ils avaient tué celui qu'il aimait...Depuis, il n'avait plus jamais voulu s'attacher à qui que ce soit, homme ou femme. Et il y avait Suichi...Il ne semblait pas voir le danger...Il cherchait son amour, sa mort. Oui, il tenait à lui. Mais c'est pour cela qu'il se battait. Pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien...Suichi...

"Suichi, murmura-t-il presque tendrement."

__

Et je cours toute la journée

Sans savoir où je vais.

'La journée a été si dure...Yuki l'a passée comme ailleurs. Là, il part...encore...J'ai passé cette journée à courir de partout. A donner le meilleur de moi-même. Pour qu'il me voie. Enfin. Rien. Il ne m'a pas vu. Comme tous les jours à vrai dire. Au moins, les autres me remarquent. J'ai été félicité pour mon sérieux par Tohma...Tsss...S'ils savaient tous...'

__

Dans le bruit dans la fumée

Je vois des ombres s'entretuer.

Saluuuuut ! 

'T'es qui toi ?'

Ta conscience, Pupuce ! 

'Pardon ? Là, je vais aller me faire soigner...'

Ma nan...C'est pas la peine Yukiki...Alors, ça parle de quoi cette réunion ? Je vais regarder tes notes... 

'Nan !'

Rhooo...C'est intéressant ça...C'est bien écrit : "Suichi, El Amor" ? 

'S'il te plait...'

Tu l'aimeuh ! Tu l'aimeuh ! Tu l'aimeuh ! 

'Silence ! Et pis tu t'appelle comment ?'

Alma ! Et toi, tu aimes Suichi...C'est trop chou ! 

'C'est bon...De toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas !'

Ben si...Faut bien que je sache qui tu vas te faire ! 

'Mais ! Je ne me ferais PAS Suichi !'

Alala...Si tu savais ce que tu rates...Surtout que le musicien - là avec lui...Il a l'air de s'y intéresser...Si j'étais toi, je ferais gaffe... 

'Quoi ? Tu veux dire quoi ?...Réponds !...Réponds !...Lâche !'

__

Demain ce sera le grand jour

Il faudra faire preuve de bravoure.

'Je dois le lui dire...S'il ne le sait pas, il ne pourra jamais me dire ce qu'il pense...Il y a une chanson qui disait : "J'ai rien à gagner, rien à perdre. Même pas la vie. J'aime que la mort dans cette vie de merde. J'aime ce qui est cassé; j'aime ce qui est détruit. J'aime surtout ce qui vous fait peur. La Douleur et la Nuit..." C'est ça...Rien ne me retient ici, sauf lui...Lui...Je lui dis et si c'est contraire, alors je pars...La super pub pour Bad Luck...Le chanteur se tue par amour...'

__

Pour monter au front en première ligne,

Oh Marie, je t'en prie fais moi un signe.

'Alma...Tu n'es qu'une peste...Tu savais que ça ma ferait réagir...Et s'il me rejetait ? Je sais qu'il est attiré par moi...Mais...Et si c'était juste parce que je lui résiste. Si c'était juste parce qu'il veut se débarrasser des autres...Oh Seigneur...J'y arriverai jamais...Et puis, je lui offre quoi ? Un amour...Et la Mort...Il ne voudra jamais de moi...Mais je dois lui dire. Au moins pour qu'il puisse s'éloigner...'

__

Allongé dans l'herbe, je m'éveille.

J'ai vu la mort, dans son plus simple appareil.

Ils s'étaient avoués leur amour...Suichi avait accepté tous les dangers. Peu lui importait, tant qu'il pouvait se blottir dans ses deux bras accueillants. Là, il était protégé, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Enfin, il le croyait...

"Yuki...Que..."

Ils s'étaient fait attaquer, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Ils lui avait arraché son amant. Une balle. Dans la poitrine. Il s'enfuient. Peu importe. Suichi...Juste toi...Ton souffle devient trop rauque.

__

Elle m'a promis des vacances

Oui, la mort m'a promis sa dernière danse.

"Yuki...S'il te plait...Ne pleure pas..."

Trop tard. Je pleure déjà.

"-C'est pas grave...Je le savais...que ça viendrait un jour...Promet-moi que...

Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour."

Il sourit.

"Alors, tenshi, s'il te plait,...

__

Oh Marie, si tu savais

Tout le mal que l'on m'a fait.

'J'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi...Tu me manques tant Suichi...Pourtant, je ne peux pas te rejoindre...J'ai promis...Je ne veux pas non plus. Je veux qu'ils payent pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Je t'ai promis de vivre et même d'aimer peut-être à nouveau. Je sais que je ne pourrai pas...Tu es le seul...Comment ce petit diable a-t-il pu devenir aussi essentiel ? Je ne sais pas... Mais tu es mon âme...Suichi...'

__

Oh Marie j'attendrai

Qu'au ciel, tu viennes

Me retrouver.

Il rit. Oui, il était mort. Mais...Là, il savait qu'ils ne risqueraient plus rien. Il savait bien que Yuki n'aurait jamais personne. Il vivrait pendant un temps...Et puis il rejoindrait Suichi...Là, ils finiraient leurs vies...

Un amour éternel unit deux âmes. Jamais, même dans la mort, ils ne furent séparés. Quand l'Amour est plus fort que la Mort, même la haine des autres ne fera rien...Juste de l'Amour.

****

Fin…


End file.
